1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass device having two pairs of glasses which are integrated together by placing one pair of glasses over the other pair of glasses.
We usually wear glasses intended to correct eyesight and sunglasses intended to protect the eyes from sunlight. In addition to these functions, glasses are used to provide wearers with ornamental effect. Generally it has been a common wearing method to wear only one pair of glasses at a time. Therefore, a pair of glasses could not cover the different functions two pairs of glasses provide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are two types of glasses; one to correct impaired vision such as near sightedness of farsigtedness, and the other to protect the eyes from the sun's rays. The latter case is sunglasses with coloured lenses sheilding the sun's rays.
Nowadays, people wear glasses for non-functional purposes, for example, as an accessory to change the user's style and image. It is common to wear a single pair of glasses because no useful device has been available to people to wear both types of glasses at one time. While some users wear a single pair of glasses that both corrects vision and provides protection from the sun, i.e., prescription sunglasses, a second pair of corrective glasses is also necessary when the person goes indoors or out of the sun. Thus, the need for a single pair of glasses to fill both needs is not solved.
Double-layered glasses having one pair attached to another have been known in the art. A typical such assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,103 to Meeker. In Meeker, a spectacle frame includes a magnetic material secured to the peripheral portion for attachment of an auxiliary lens rim cover to the frame. The lens cover also includes a magnetic strip for engaging the magnetic material of the spectacle frame.
Another example in disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,416,537 to Sadler, which comprises first magnetic members secured to the temporals of the frames and second magnetic members secured to the corresponding temporal portions of the auxiliary lenses.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,207 to Chao discloses arms having magnetic elements extended rearward from the auxiliary lens for extending over and for engaging with corresponding magnetic elements in the upper portion of the primary spectacle frame.
In these examples of eyeglasses, the auxiliary lenses are simply attached to the frame by magnetic materials and, except for Chao, have not supporting members for preventing the auxiliary lenses from moving downward relative to the frames and may easily be disengaged from the frames when the users engage in mild physical activity. Chao adds arms for limiting slippage in the downward direction, but is not helpful preventing slippage in other directions, such as vertically or laterally, when the user engages in strenuous physical activity. The auxiliary lenses can still be easily dislodged through vibration or being bumped. Also, when the magnetic forces weaken, the auxiliary pair tends to easily disengage.
In order to solve this problem, the present inventor filed U.S. application Ser. No. 09/255,165, which issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,144. This invention was an outer pair of glasses attached to an inner pair by means of a magnet in conjunction with inter-locking hooks. However, that combination of glasses, although an improvement over the prior art, did not allow for the outer pair of glasses to be folded up. The present invention provides this capability as well as much improved attachment means.
There have been glasses similar to the present invention known in the prior art. However, these glasses had a shortcoming in the combining strength because the auxiliary glasses had one piece for magnetic insert in the magnet receiving portion. For dual glasses like the present invention, each pair of glasses is combined together by simply fitting them. If the fitting force is not strong enough, the auxiliary glasses are easily taken off from the primary glasses, causing a considerable inconvenience in using them.
The inventor has also filed application no. 98-16948 for a utility model of an eyeglass device similar to the present invention, which provides the effect of wearing two pairs of glasses together by placing one pair of glasses over the other pair of glasses. The prior invention relates to a dual eyeglass device of which both primary and auxiliary glasses have two permanent magnetic pieces, each being inserted into their bridges in order for them to be combined together.
As in the prior invention the primary and auxiliary glasses have permanent magnetic pieces on both ends of their bridges, the auxiliary glasses were easily detached from the primary glasses when a slight impact was applied or when they were shaken. The wearers could not enjoy sport or exercise with the auxiliary glasses combined with the primary glasses, and had to experience the auxiliary glasses being easily detached when the force of their magnetic pieces became weak.
To solve these problems, the inventor made another invention (Application for Utility Model No. 1999-2182). However, this invention could not completely solve such problems.
However, the present invention provides the auxiliary glasses having two magnet receiving pieces in order to enhance the combining strength. Accordingly, the present invention was made to completely make up for such problems. The eyeglass device according to the present invention is designed to have the auxiliary glasses which have an excellent combining strength and can be folded up, providing a good wearing effect.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide two functions to correct eyesight and to protect the eyes from sunlight.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the effect of wearing two pairs of glasses together by placing one pair of glasses over the other pair of glasses.
A further object of the present invention s to provide a fitting structure so that the auxiliary glasses cannot be easily taken off the primary glasses under shaking and vibration.